warriorscatsclansrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors: Cats
GrassCat.jpeg|link=http://warriorscatsclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Policy|linktext=Create as many Cats as you can handle. WarCatPo.jpg|link=http://warriorscatsclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplaying_Policy|linktext=Join our Roleplays Valley.jpg|The Valley|link=http://warriorscatsclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Valley|linktext=Explore the Warriors Universe StarClan.jpeg|link=http://warriorscatsclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Current_Projects|linktext=Join the Warrior’s RPW Community, and may StarClan light your path! ' | style=“width:100%; font-size:95%;" | *'The Code of the Wiki' *'Character Policy' *'Roleplaying Policy' |} A Message to the Users Based upon the epic series written by Erin Hunter, The ''Warriors series, Warriors: Cats & Clans RPW Wiki allows players to experience this warrior world of once domestic cats gone wild. This wiki is still in WIP, and I encourage users to help me improve this wiki and share ideas and kills to do so. Those who help first will not only make roleplaying open sooner, but also have a shot at getting promoted. Thanks! Get Started= A Guide to Getting Started For all the newbs out there, please follow these steps: #Before you contribute or do anything, please have a basic knowledge of the wikia policy. See The Code of the Wiki for this information. #Once you have this basic knowledge, feel free to do a little exploring; read articles, view suggestions, repoorts, and etc; get to know the wiki's style. #Now you can get started with the whole point of the wiki, roleplaying. But you can't roleplay without a character, right? Go to the Character Policy page to learn how to create a character that fits the requirements, and how to go through the character approval process. #Being a transformation of Erin Hunter's Warriors series, you can create a cat and join a Clan or another group once you understand the Character policy and process. #While your cat's approval is pending feel free to explore, do some other thing you would like to do, or create another cat. It's good to have variety of characters so you won't get bored waiting for chance to roleplay one of your characters, #Your char-page may still need work. Luckily, our admins are here to notify you of whether it needs work or it has already been approved. #Once your char-cat has been approved, get started with roleplaying. #Before you make a roleplay, be aware of the Roleplaying policy and procedures by viewing the Roleplaying Policy page. You can also go to the Roleplay activites page to see what kinds of Roleplays you can create, or try a Clan Quest created by another user. #Have Fun!!! User Page Checklist: *On your profile, please label your time zone in UTC format (Ex: UTC-9:00). *Also, label your availability scale. (Active, Semi-Active, Inactive) *Link all of the characters you own, or partially own, to your page. *Link all roleplays you have or currently participated in. |-| Useful Pages= *The Code of the Wiki *Roleplaying Policy *Character Policy *Roleplaying Activities *The Gathering *Talk:Join Requests |-| This Wiki Needs YOUR HELP! Do you want to be an admin? Would you like to help create and shape this wiki with your suggestions? By being an admin, in exchange for your services as to enforce the wiki's policy, you will have the ability to get creative and help shape the wiki to make it much more fun for everybody! Well click here, to see how you can qualify for this wiki's administration. Wikia Policy This wiki is NOT a trash site. There are strict rules that govern this wiki. Before you do anything on this wiki, please be aware of The Code of the Wiki. Like the Code of the Clans, The Code of the Wiki was created to preserve justice upon this wiki. May StarClan uphold this Code. To See The Code of the Wiki, click here. Join Us at The Gathering! The Gathering is an OOc (Out-Of-Character) Forum where Users, Admins, and B-crats can discuss Wiki Updates, recent Suggestions and Reports, as well as wiki roleplay activites, changes, or additions to the roleplaying and policies, and etc. Join us at the Gathering here. Character Policy Before you create a character, you must know how to create a valid character page, because invalid pages will be counted as unauthorized, and will be deleted if changes are not made sooner. To see the policy, click here. Roleplaying Policy Before you start a roleplay, you must know the roleplaying policy. If you break the policy, a warning will be sent and your roleplay may be put on hold, idea put up for adoption, and most likely, deleted. See the policy here. Fanfictions Kinda bored of Roleplaying, or have you got a great idea for a story? Or maybe you want to relax with a nice story? Well you can find fanfics to read or write your own and link it to the Fanfiictions page. Click here to view it. Fanfictions= Kinda bored of Roleplaying, or have you got a great idea for a story? Or maybe you want to relax with a nice story? Well you can find fanfics to read or write your own and link it to the Fanfiictions page. Click here to view it. |-| Recommended Fanfics= N/A |-| Reports Not just the admins, but EVERYONE needs to work together to make this wiki a better place for EVERYONE! Dear Regular Users; if you see any rule breakage or suspicious activity, please send a Report to us. To send a report, or learn HOW TO send a report, go to the Report page right here. Suggestions Not just the admins, but EVERYONE has a shot at changing the wiki to their view. This wiki supports democracy, and so, "you the people" have the power to send us suggestions. If you have a better idea, we wanna hear it! To suggest ideas, or learn HOW TO correctly send us ideas, go to the Suggestions page right here! Wiki Needs *To see what you can do to help the wiki, click here. Category:Browse